


A[n] (Annotated) Timeline of the Viviantine Wars

by Ayabelle (lea_hazel)



Category: Collar of the Damned, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, Pre-Canon, Timelines, War, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/Ayabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the GPB square 'enemies', an annotated timeline of the Bloody Duke's conquest of Obelanth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A[n] (Annotated) Timeline of the Viviantine Wars

[ _This timeline originally appeared as an appendix in the back of the 2001 omnibus edition of the Obelyn Chronicles, which has been out of print for years. I lucked out to find a copy in pretty good condition at a used book fair. Since I found the additional material interesting, I thought it might be nice for other fans to have as a frame of reference. My annotations are marked in italics._ ]

 **Year 242 of the Kailantine Dynasty** : Princess Caywen Kailanto leaves Brighthaven to marry Plonius Glassier, a Greatfording guildmember, thereby losing all royal claims.

_Year 252: Coronation of King Orlen, which Markam Glassier attended as a child._

_Year 255: Probable birth year of Greer Argyris._

_Year 261: Probable birth year of Braugan Calhorn._

_Year 262: Latest possible year of birth of Lorea Omi T'ian._

_Year 264: Probable birth year of Jaylen Glassier._

_Year 266: Approximate year of Duke Eryth's succession to the Viviantine title._

_Year 269: Probable birth year of Noriel Brightflame._

**Year 271 of the Kailantine Dynasty** , Year 19 of the Reign of King Orlen Hyperion Soli: The Obelanthine army, led by Duke Eryth Vivianti, rise up against the royal family, taking control of the capital city, and slaughtering every royal in the Dawn Palace. [ _Jaylen's age is never given, but judging from his accounts he would have been no older than seven or eight. Braugan was ten, and Aya almost certainly wasn't around given that she hinted at having arrived in Brighthaven as an adult._ ]

 **Year 1 of the Viviantine Conquest** : Duke Vivianti declares himself sole ruler of the former kingdom of Obelanth and begins his first military campaign against the coast cities.

 **Year 3 of the Viviantine Conquest** : After a six month siege, the city of Cenda falls to Vivianti's armies and becomes the easternmost outpost of Obelanth. Prisoners of war are pressed into service to continue expansion north, into the foothills of Elwyn.

 **Year 7 of the Viviantine Conquest** : Duke Vivianti establishes complete control over the coast cities and the foothills. The trade council of Greatfording sends envoys to initiate negotiations for its continued independence. [ _Omi mentions this as a precursor to her hiring on as an apprentice to the cavalry smith._ ]

 **Year 8 of the Viviantine Conquest** : Centaur uprising. First rumors of diplomatic relations with Tara Echidna.

 **Year 9 of the Viviantine Conquest** : Former centaur leaders exiled to Salt Coast; all centaurs found guilty of treason sentenced to hard labor in the sand mines. Ashmarch garrison expanded to military outpost. [ _Greer's expulsion from the cavalry necessarily happened before this point._ ] [ _Aya was definitely living in Brighthaven by this point._ ]

 **Year 10 of the Viviantine Conquest** : The Saffron Road Treaty is signed to protect commerce along the northern trade routes. [ _Jaylen mentions attending the negotiations with his uncle._ ] Duke Vivianti dispatches a formal letter to all cities in the region, demanding they acknowledge the new Viviantine Empire of Obelanth.

 **Year 11 of the Viviantine Conquest** : The first Sedril campaign reaches a death toll in the thousands. Rumors spread of a second centaur uprising, but the insurrection fizzles before any overt hostilities. Tara Echidna establishes an official embassy in Brighthaven. [ _Aya leaves Brighthaven as part of the purge, not long after the war with Sedril._ ]

 **Year 12 of the Viviantine Conquest** : Fortification of Elwyn's foothills is completed; by edict, a tenth of the local population is forcibly conscripted. Deserters are executed on sight. [ _By this point, Greer was certainly already marauding in Farmeade._ ]

 **Year 14 of the Viviantine Conquest** : Beginning of the second Sedril campaign. The guildmasters of Greatfording form an official conclave designated to negotiate with Obelanth. [ _The first chapter of Lost Idols of Abyswen takes place roughly during this time; it is explicitly stated to be late spring._ ]

 **Year 15 of the Viviantine Conquest** : First battle of Bellmeade. [ _The denouement of Lost Idols, taking place in the following winter; we can surmise that the new year probably begins either in autumn during the harvest or in midwinter._ ]

 **Year 16 of the Viviantine Conquest** : Several Greatfording guildmasters, including the master of the glass guild, declare open hostility with Brighthaven, refusing to acknowledge its sovereignty over the greater kingdom of Obelanth. [ _This is mentioned as an established occurrence, about a quarter of the way into Ashes of Bellmeade._ ] Echidnan involvement is suspected in the Sedril show trials and subsequent executions. [ _Definitely some time in the first half of Ashes, if not earlier – prior to Adiar's arrival on the scene but after Omi shows up._ ]

 **Year 17 of the Viviantine Conquest** : Escaped Sedrilian general Varawen Adiar joins the campaign against Brighthaven, along with several exiled centaur leaders. Obelanthine armies march on the city of Tormel. [ _This takes place before Chapter Eight: Glass Tears. Adiar first appears as a character in the following chapter._ ]

 **Year 18 of the Viviantine Conquest** : Greatfording closes its port to Obelanthine ships, barring all trade downriver. In response, Duke Vivianti lays siege to the city after burning and salting the surrounding countryside. [The siege is mentioned in _Chapter Thirteen: Battle Scars_.]

 **Year 19 of the Viviantine Conquest** : Joined Malian and Cloudling forces break the siege on Greatfording. Vivianti's army is decimated and he is forced to flee south with his personal cavalry guard. [ _Near the end of Ashes, but prior to the epilogue._ ] Captured Obelanthine soldiers are held in prison camps built over the burned fields of Greatmeade and guarded by manticore infantry; the largest of them, Ariata Heon, comes to be known as ' _the Butcher Shop_ '. [ _I suspect this coincides with the events of the epilogue, but it's only explicitly mentioned three chapters into Collar of the Damned._ ]

 **Year 20 of the Viviantine Conquest** : The first, ill-fated siege of Brighthaven disperses when promised Malian reinforcements fail to arrive. [ _Midpoint of Collar._ ] During the brief siege, all foreign subjects still living in Brighthaven are rounded up and summarily executed. [ _This is only ever hinted at in the trilogy and becomes canon in the sequel._ ]

 **Year 21 of the Viviantine Conquest** : The second battle of Bellmeade leads into a more coordinated attack on Brighthaven. The city's defenses are breached and fighting erupts in the streets. Duke Vivianti retreats behind the city's innermost fortification, where his personal guard holds the walls days after the rest of the city has surrendered. On the third day of fighting, a small group of soldiers infiltrates the Dawn Palace and kills Duke Vivanti in his throne room, ending the Viviantine Conquest and establishing the Malian Peace. [ _Collar of the Damned, Chapter Sixteen: Duke Eryth's Last Stand._ ]

 **Year 1 of the Malian Peace** , Year 1 of the Reign of Duchess Norabelle Halcyon Aurora: Braugan Calhorn, formerly a general of the bright armies, is declared a traitor to the throne and imprisoned in the fortress of Winter Sun. [ _And here we reach events variously described in the epilogue of the third book, and then later in several different places in the sequel. Many of the details remain obscure, probably deliberately so._ ]


End file.
